Astrid
= Astrid = Astrid (Japanese: アヤカ Ayaka) is a character in the Pokémon anime. She is a skilled Trainer who possesses a Key Stoneand an Absolite. She wears her Key Stone as an earring on her right ear. Appearance Astrid is a young girl, who has violet eyes and waist-length blonde albino hair in which she has a purple pin to hold her bangs. She wears a purple long-sleeved vest with fuchsia lines at the end of the sleeves and white buttons. She also wears a matching white handkerchief with the buttons attached to the collar of her vest. She wears a simple, purple skirt with a fuchsia line that surrounds the whole garment. Finally, she wears a pair of purple knee-length boots with fuchsia lines as well. She also wears a Key Stone as an earring on her right ear. Personality Astrid is shown to be quite confident both in her Pokemons' abilities and her own skills as a trainer, accepting Alain's battle request without hesitation. She obviously raises her Pokémon well, since they're capable of holding their own against Ash's Pokémon during their first battle. Astrid also has a very strong bond with her Absol, to the point where it's capable of Mega Evolution. As an Ace Trainer, we can assume that she's a powerful Trainer as well. History Mega Evolution Acts Astrid met Alain in a forest and Alain challenged her for a battle. Alain sent out his Charizard and Astrid noticed the Mega Stone it was wearing. Astrid then asked Alain's name and introduced herself after Alain had done his. She sent out her Absol who wore a Mega Stone as well. After Absol blocked a few attacks from Charizard, Alain said that Absol was trained well. Both Alain and Astrid then Mega Evolved their Pokémon. Absol was able to stop and defend itself from several attacks of Charizard. Astrid then ordered her Absol to use Dark Pulse but Charizard used Blast Burn which overwhelmed Absol and was able to knock Absol out. Astrid went to her Absol, who reverted to its normal form, and said that it fought well. She was then approached by Alain who wished to fight her again in the future which Astrid agreed to. Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction Astrid appeared at the beginning of the movie where she fought against Ash. She used her Pyroar against Ash's Pikachu which Pyroar was defeated by Pikachu's Electro Ball. Her Meowstic then faced against Ash's Froakie, who was knocked out by Meowstic's Charge Beam. Astrid then sent out her Absol and also Mega Evolved it to battle against Ash's Hawlucha. Hawlucha tried to defeat Absol by using several of its attacks, but was later knocked out by Absol's Dark Pulse. Ash thanked her for the great battle and Bonnie went to her and asked Astrid to marry Clemont. This surprised Astrid, but Clemont quickly dragged Bonnie away. Pokémon the Series: XY Astrid competed in the Lumiose Conference and once again fought against Ash, but this time she lost and was knocked out of the tournament. Astrid debuted in Mega Evolution Special I. She met up with Alain and started a battle with him. When Alain sent out his Charizard, she noticed it wore a Mega Stone around its neck. Before Astrid sent out her Pokémon, she asked Alain for his name and then introduced herself. She then sent out her Absol, which she considers to be her strongest Pokémon. After having Charizard block a few attacks, Alain complimented Astrid on her Absol. After this he proposed to show each other's true power, and they proceeded to Mega Evolve their Pokémon. Astrid's Key Stone Even though Mega Absol managed to hold on for a while by blocking Mega Charizard X's attacks, it proved to be no match for its sheer power. Astrid congratulated her Mega Absol after it managed to withstand a powerful Dragon Claw and a Flamethrower. When Astrid had Mega Absol use Dark Pulse, Alain had his Mega Charizard X counter it with a Blast Burn. This proved to be too much for Mega Absol, who fell down and reverted to its regular form, defeated. Even though it lost, Astrid reassured her Absol it fought well. Afterwards she was approached by Alain, who hoped to fight her once again in the future. Astrid reappeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, battling with Ash. After a fierce match, she won the battle using her Mega Absol. Afterwards, Bonnie tried to ask her to marry Clemont, but was quickly pulled away by her embarrassed big brother. She reappeared in A League of His Own!, where she competed in the Lumiose Conference. During the opening reception, she was shown talking with Titus and Remo. At the end of the episode, she was shown to have won her first battle and advanced to the second round. In Valuable Experience for All!, she managed to reach the quarterfinals, where she was pitted against Ash for their second battle. She was defeated by him, however, after his Hawlucha managed avoid a Psycho Cut and strike down Mega Absol with a decisive Flying Press, placing her in the Top 8. Pokémon This listing is of Astrid's known Pokémon in the anime: Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Astrid has obtained in the Kalos region: * At least eight Badges (prior to A League of His Own!) Pokémon League Astrid has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Lumiose Conference - Top 8 (Valuable Experience for All!) In the manga Astrid in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction In the movie adaptations Astrid appeared in the manga adaptation of the first XY series movie with Absol. Pokémon Names Trivia * Astrid's design is based on the female Ace Trainer Trainer class from X and Y. * Astrid owns the only two Pokémon introduced in Generation VI that have gender differences. * Astrid's presence at the Lumiose Conference marks the first time in which Ash battles with an opponent who he has already faced in a movie. * In the German dub, her name is changed to Anabelle as not to clash with Olympia, whose name is Astrid in that language. ** A similar thing occurs in the Castilian Spanish dub, although they keep the English name rather than renaming her. |} |} |} |}